Trois battements de coeur
by Nobuta-chuunyuu
Summary: Il arrive parfois que la vie nous offre un présent inattendu. Parfois même, il arrive que ce présent soit multiple. Ce fut le cas pour Hermione Granger. Ce fut le cas pour Drago Malfoy. Il arrive parfois que la vie nous reprenne ce qu'elle nous avait offert ... Et ce fut le cas ...


Bonjour bonjour ! Ce petit prologue sans prétention n'est qu'un essaie, pour prendre la température dirons nous !

De plus je tiens à m'excuser : je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe et je recherche donc une béta au grand coeur ! Avis aux amatrices ;) !

Et maintenant je vous souhaite de prendre un petit peu de plaisir entre mes lignes, ... Place à la lecture !

**Prologue**

**A vingt ans …**

J'ai vingt ans et toutes mes dents, j'ai vingt ans et deux enfants. Vous vous demanderez sans doute comment j'ai pu en arriver là aussi rapidement. Et la réponse qui vous parviens automatiquement et que je suis une pécheresse ayant succombée aux plaisirs de la chaire avant même d'entrer au lycée. Ce à quoi je vous répondrais par la négative, et sur deux points en particulier. Le premier, et qui pourrait être anodin si je ne faisais pas parti d'une catégorie d'êtres humain un peu particulier, je ne suis jamais allée au lycée. En effet ma nature de sorcière, et non de folle à lier (je préféré le préciser), m'a empêcher de suivre un cursus scolaire typique. Au lieu de cela j'ai passé sept ans dans une école de sorcellerie très réputée en Angleterre. J'y ai d'ailleurs vécu de nombreuses aventures, mais celles-ci font l'objet de bien d'autres récits. La seconde révélation que je tiens à vous faire réfute totalement l'image de gourgandine que vous auriez pu vous faire de moi. Si j'élève bien deux charmants enfants, ceux-ci ne sont pas les miens biologiquement parlant. Pour mieux comprendre cette situation assez atypique il faut revenir deux ans en arrière. A l'époque d'une de ces grandes aventures que j'ai déjà évoquées. Celle que je vais vous narrer étant la dernière d'une longue longue série.

Ce jour-là allait devenir celui où le plus grand mégalomane du monde sorcier tomberait. Mais à 6 heures du matin de cette même journée, rien n'étais encore jouer. Le soleil peinait à se lever comme s'il savait pertinemment de cette journée ne serait pas belle à voir. Pourtant, au Square tout le monde était en pleine effervescence. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Un de nos membres infiltrés venait de nous transmettre le message que nous attendions tous : manque de patience : attaque imminente à Poudlard. Tellement prévisible que cette décision que venait de prendre le Lord le menait tout droit dans notre piège. Seulement, nous n'avions pas pu tout contrôler.

Il était donc exactement 6 h 32 lorsque je transplanais, direction le parc de Poudlard. Alors que je venais juste d'arriver, la fumée et l'odeur du sang ainsi que les cris et les sorts me placérent au cœur même de l'action. Et évidemment il n'était pas question de prendre une seconde pour évaluer la situation au risque de perdre la vie. La première chose à faire était donc de trouver un recoin m'offrant un refuge à fin d'agir au mieux, et d'atteindre le but : la destruction de Lord Voldemort. Alors que je courrais donc vers un bosquet qui me semblait un peu à l'écart, une brusque explosion attira toute mon attention. De nouveaux cris et pleures accaparèrent alors tout mon être. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que rejoindre Prés-au-Lard, le petit village sorcier situé en contre-bas de Poudlard, et sauver les quelques innocents qui pouvaient l'être. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je me mis à courir à toute jambe, chaque seconde comptait.

Une fois sur place, un sanglot se coinça dans ma gorge. Le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux était absolument insoutenable. Les mangemorts s'attaquaient avec délectation au tout nouvel orphelinat qui venait de s'installer. Une demi-douzaine de petits corps sans vie jonchaient le parvis de l'édifice. La porte d'entrée de celui-ci n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et d'autres hurlements s'en échappaient. Là non plus, il n'était pas question de réfléchir. L'instinct ou quoi que ce soit d'autre me poussa à me jeter tête la première dans le bâtiment qui commençait sérieusement à bruler. Une fois à l'intérieure la chaleur et la fumée m'étouffèrent. Je ne voyais pas à 10 mètres et pourtant je continuais d'avancer, un bras replié devant mes yeux et l'autre tenant fermement ma baguette, ultime moyen de défense. Il fallait absolument que je parvienne à sauver ces enfants de la folie humaine. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais passée en pilotage automatique. Enfin, les suppliques se firent plus fortes, et nettement plus audibles. Devant moi se situait une petite pièce dans laquelle deux petits lits étaient renversés, les matelas totalement éventrés. Un long frisson de crainte glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glaçant une à une mes vertèbres.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une jeune femme couverte de suie et de sang implorait la clémence de trois mangemorts : "Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais par pitié, épargnez les petits." Ce furent ses derniers mots. Un éclaire vert fusa vers elle, et la toucha en pleine poitrine. La vie s'échappa d'elle en quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures. La guerre ne m'avait évidemment jamais parue aussi réelle, et cela me fit mal, une partie de moi-même s'était envolée avec l'âme de cette femme. Ce furent les rires de ces êtres diaboliques qui me firent revenir sur terre. Il n'était pas question que, moi vivante, un innocent de plus quitte ce monde. A fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. L'un d'eux commença à se tourner vers moi. Alors que j'aperçus le noir charbon de ses yeux, les miens se firent durs et c'est sans aucun scrupule que mes lèvres prononcèrent le sort de mort. _Avadakedevra_. La haine qui bouillonnait en moi donna une force tel à l'impardonnable que le monstre d'un mètre quatre-vingt s'envola comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. C'est le bruit sourd que fit son corps sans vie s'écrasant contre les décombres qui attira l'attention des deux autres sur moi. Je n'avais devant moi que deux masques moqueurs, comme inatteignables. Pourtant, j'eu le temps de voir passer dans leurs yeux injectés de sang une once de surprise.

Comment ne pas les comprendre, une gosse chétive et fragile, au regard fou, venait de terrasser sans le moindre mal au colosse de ténèbres. Mais la surprise fut de courte durée, et une lueur perverse vient la remplacer. Je venais de me jeter corps et âme dans les ennuis. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'en avais alors strictement rien à faire. Un combat acharné semblait s'annoncer, mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. Mes deux adversaires ne me prenaient visiblement pas au sérieux, ce qui me permit d'en réduire un au silence sans trop de difficultés. Le second se montra bien plus coriace puisque sur ses gardes. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus il redoubla d'efforts. Efforts qui finirent par payer puisqu'il me désarma. Et alors je vis ma mort me sourire d'un air sadique. Il allait prendre tout son temps avant de me régler mon compte. Pendant un instant je fermais les yeux, disant mentalement à dieu à tous ceux que j'aime. Mais la mort ne vient pas. En tout cas pas pour moi.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, le mangemort était figé, la mort l'ayant attrapé par surprise. Et enfin, tel château de carte, le monstre s'effondra. Dire que j'étais stupéfaite aurait été un euphémisme. Comment était-il possible que je sois toujours envie ? Un léger gazouillis m'apporta alors la réponse. La magie instinctive de ce petit bout de chou avait répondu à la mienne, et à mon sentiment de détresse. Il venait de me sauver la vie. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, je vis sous une table renverser un autre bébé. Ils étaient là, tous les deux emmaillotés dans la même couverture verte brodée de fil d'argent. Des enfants de serpentards avaient sauvé la vie d'une griffondor, qui croirait çà ? A vrai dire, si je ne l'avais pas vécu moi-même je serais persuadée que ce n'est qu'une légende, un mythe et en aucun cas une réalité.

Voilà comment le destin a lié Silver, Scorpius et Hermione. Trois mêmes battements de cœurs …


End file.
